Tear Grants
Tear Grants, geboren als Mystearica Aura Fende, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter in Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Vergangenheit Tear entstammt der Fende-Familie, die auf der Insel Hod sesshaft gewesen ist und der Gardios-Familie diente. Namen ihrer Eltern sind nicht bekannt. Ihr elf Jahre älterer Bruder ist Van Grants, der als Vandesdelca Musto Fende geboren wurde. Tear kennt Hod nicht, da dieses kurz vor ihrer Geburt zerstört wurde, indem Van im Verlauf des Hod Wars an eine Maschine gebunden wurde, die eine künstliche Hyperresonance erzeugt hat. Van und seine Mutter überlebten die Zerstörung von Hod und gelangten nach Yulia City im Qliphoth, wo Tear geboren wurde. Über die Mutter von Van und Tear ist nichts weiter bekannt. Da sie während Tales of the Abyss nicht mehr anwesend ist, ist davon auszugehen, dass sie verstorben ist. Die Gründe hierfür sind nicht weiter bekannt. Zudem besitzt Tear einen Anhänger, der als Erinnerungsstück an ihre Mutter dient. Letztendlich wurden sowohl Van als auch Tear jedoch von dem Bürgermeister von Yulia City, Teodoro Grants, adoptiert. Tear ist eine direkte Nachfahrin von Yulia Jue und kann daher Yulia's Hymns singen. Die siebte Hymne ist ihr oft von Van vorgesungen worden, um sie zu beruhigen. Wie sämtliche Einwohner von Yulia City wuchs auch Tear mit dem Gedanken an das Score als eine Weissagung der Zukunft auf und wurde Teil des Orders of Lorelei, der als Werkzeug von Yulia City in den Outer Lands als Überwachung des Scores dient. Es ist bekannt, dass Tear eine Weile lang von Cantabile unterrichtet wurde. Ihre hauptsächliche Ausbilderin ist aber Legretta gewesen, die sie auf Vans Wunsch hin nicht in den Oracle Headquarters ausgebildet hat, sondern in Yulia City. Die Bindung zwischen Legretta und Tear ist sehr eng und Legretta war es, die Tear den Anhänger als Erinnerung an ihre Mutter überreicht hat. Tear schaut zu Legretta auf und vertraut ihr. Als Tear letztendlich fester Teil der Oracle Knights wurde, erreichte sie den Rang der Locrian Sergeant der ersten Einheit der Oracle Knight Intelligence Division. Sie ist als Seventh Fonist aber weder eine Heilerin noch eine Scorer, sondern eine Melodist, da sie die Fonic Hymns anwendet. thumb|300px|left|Tears Statusbild Kurz vor Tales of the Abyss empfing Tear Van als Besuch in Yulia City, da er sonst viel in dern Outer Lands unterwegs ist. Sie bekam ein Gespräch zwischen Van und Legretta im Blumengarten des Hauses mit, das sie und Van gemeinsam bezogen haben. Dort erfuhr sie, dass Van Asch noch für zu zartbesaitet hält und er wohl Ärger machen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass die Menschen der Outer Lands vernichtet werden soll. Er befiehlt daher, dass Sync Asch beobachten soll. Dieser Abend ließ Tear glauben, dass Van etwas Schreckliches plante, was sie nicht zulassen wollte. Sie beschloss daher, in die Outer Lands aufzubrechen und ein Attentat auf Van zu begehen. Tales of the Abyss Zu Beginn von Tales of the Abyss dringt Tear in das Fabre-Anwesen vor, in dem Van zurzeit mit Luke fon Fabre eine Schwertkampfstunde begeht. Mithilfe ihrer Fonic Hymn gelingt es Tear, die Wachen in Schlaf zu versetzen und freie Bahn auf Van zu erhalten, den sie töten will. Luke jedoch dazwischen, wobei die Seventh Fonons von ihr und Luke aufeinandertreffen und eine Hyperresonance erzeugt wird. Diese befördert Tear und Luke in das Tataroo Valley. Tear sieht sich dafür in der Verantwortung und verspricht Luke, ihn wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Als sie das Tataroo Valley verlassen und eine Kutsche vorfinden, verkauft sie hierfür sogar ihr Andenken an ihre Mutter, um die Reise zu bezahlen. Nach der Rückkehr nach Baticul wird Tear von Mohs angesprochen und erfährt von ihm, dass sich der Seventh Fonstone, den sie in seinem Namen suchen soll, scheinbar in Akzeriuth befindet. Da die anderen Helden ebenfalls dorthin aufbrechen, um die Einwohner zu evakuieren, begleitet Tear sie weiterhin. Nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth und der Ankunft in Yulia City, bleibt Tear in Yulia City zurück, da sie noch keinen neuen Auftrag erhalten hat. Die anderen Helden brechen unterdessen zu den Outer Lands auf und Lukes Körper verweilt in Tears Zimmer. Als Luke schließlich erwacht, berichtet er aufgebracht davon, dass Asch meinte, dass St. Binah bald ebenfalls in das Qliphoth stürzen wird und sie dies verhindern müssen. Tear macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Problem ist, dass er immer nur auf andere hört und niemals für sich selbst denkt. Zudem kann er keine Verantwortung übernehmen. Hier beschließt Luke, sich zu ändern, kürzt sich die Haare und bittet Tear darum, ihn zu beobachten und zurechtzuweisen, wenn er wieder Fehler begeht. Tear lässt sich darauf ein. In der Tat kommt es häufiger dazu, dass Tear ihn zurechtweisen muss, weil Luke mit der Erkenntnis, dass er ein Replica ist, sein eigenes Selbstwertgefühl verloren hat und keinen Sinn in seinem Leben sieht. Im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss wird Tear regelmäßig von Van oder Legretta aufgesucht und darum gebeten, sich ihnen und ihren Plänen anzuschließen. Bis zum Finalkampf hält Van sich ihr gegenüber zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich ihm doch noch anschließen würde. Tear weiert sich allerdings stets. Als die Helden erstmals am Shurrey Hill einen Sephiroth aufsuchen, um diesen zu manipulieren und die Outer Lands langsam abzusenken, reagiert der Passage Ring auf Tear und gibt seinen Code für sie frei. Tear zeigt danach ein kurzes Schwächegefühl, was ein erster Hinweise darauf ist, dass sie begonnen hat, das Miasma zu absorbieren. Mit der Zeit stellt sich heraus, dass Tears Blut-Fonon eine starke Instabilität aufweist. Fonists absorbieren bei der Anwendung von Fonic Artes zwangsläufig Fonons, aber diese verlassen den Körper wieder. In Tears Fall können sie ihren Körper nicht mehr verlassen, weil das Seventh Fonon mit dem Miasma kontaminiert ist, wodurch ihre inneren Organe angegriffen werden. Medizin soll Tear zunächst aushelfen, bis die Helden die Outer Lands endgültig abgesenkt haben. [[Datei:Tear in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|Tear in Tales of the Abyss]] Während des einmonatigen Zeitsprungs hat Tear für Van ein Grabmahl in ihrem Blumengarten in Yulia City errichtet. Die Helden glauben, dass Van sowie fast alle God-Generals tot sind. Tear erhält nach dem Zeitsprung Besuch von Luke und begleitet ihn auf der Suche nach den anderen Helden, die Luke gerne fragen möchte, was sie als sein Ich erkennen. Luke sorgt sich um ihren Zustand wegen des Miasmas, aber da dieses seit der Versiegelung des Miasmas in den Kern nicht mehr schlimmer geworfen ist und sie Medizin nimmt, ist sie stabil. Letztendlich stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass der Planet Storm stärker vibriert, mehr Seventh Fonons erzeugt und die Tartarus im Kern den Vibrationen nicht mehr lange standhalten kann, weshalb das Miasma wieder hervorkommt. Als Ion von Mohs dazu gezwungen wird, den Seventh Fonstone zu lesen und seine Seventh Fonons sich daraufhin auflösen und in den Fon Belt zurückkehren, absorbiert er Tears kontaminierte Seventh Fonons und nimmt diese mit sich. Damit wird Tear von dem Miasma geheilt. Die Helden stellen fest, dass die God-Generals und auch Van noch am Leben sind, und müssen sich ihnen erneut stellen. Tear ist mittlerweile entschlossener denn je, dass sie eine Welt aus Replicas nicht wünscht, und sie ist sich sicher, dass die Welt auf andere Weise von dem Score befreit werden kann, das Van so sehr hasst. Im finalen Kampf gegen Van singt Tear die Grand Fonic Hymn, nachdem sie sich erinnert hat, dass Van selbst ihr die Bedeutung der verlorenen siebten Hymne beigebracht hat. Mit der Grand Fonic Hymn und dem Key of Lorelei gelingt es den Helden, das in Van gefangene Lorelei zu befreien und Van zu töten. Schweren Herzens lässt Tear nach dem Verlust ihres Bruders auch noch Luke auf Eldrant zurück. Im Abspann von Tales of the Abyss, der zu Lukes zwanzigstem Geburtstag stattfindet, befindet Tear sich im Tataroo Valley und singt die Grand Fonic Hymn. Sie wartet hier auf Lukes Rückkehr und wird von den anderen Helden aufgesucht. Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear erinnert sie daran, dass sie bei Lukes Mündigkeitsfeier erwartet wurde. Ehe die Helden das Tataroo Valley aufgrund seiner Gefährlichkeit bei Nacht verlassen wollen, kehrt eine Figur zurück, die eindeutig als Luke zu erkennen ist. Die Helden empfangen ihn freudig, aber letztendlich ist nicht bekannt, um wen genau es sich bei der zurückgekehrten Person handelt.Eine Nebenaufgabe deutet an, dass Aschs Big Bang trotz allem begonnen haben könnte, auch wenn er nicht daran gestorben ist. Dies würde bedeuten, dass Asch durch Lukes aufgelöste Fonons wiedergeboren wurde und derjenige ist, der zurückkehrt. Andererseits sind zuvor Fonons von Asch auf Luke übergegangen, was für Lukes Rückkehr oder gar die einer Fusion sprechen könnte. Es ist auch möglich, dass Lorelei selbst in dem "reparierten" Körper von Asch auf die Erde kommt, da die Gestalt erscheint, nachdem Tear die Grand Fonic Hymn gesungen hat, die Lorelei beschwören kann. Persönlichkeit Tear ist eine ruhige und gefasste Persönlichkeit und kann in ihrer Art daher sehr kalt wirken. Sie zeigt Respekt, besonders Autoritäten gegenüber, und kann gelegentlich auch ehrliche Gefühle offenbaren. Aus ihrem Vertrauen Legretta und ihrer Liebe Van gegenüber macht Tear etwa keinen Hehl. Tear hat eine Schwäche für süße Tiere, wie etwa Mieu, und fürchtet sich vor Geistern. In zwischenmenschlichen Situationen kann es bei ihr etwas länger dauern, bis sie die Wahrheit hinter einer solchen erkannt hat. Tear entwickelt im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss romantische Gefühle für Luke, die sie kurz vor dem Verlassen von Eldrant zwar ausspricht, was aber so leise geschieht, dass er die Worte vermutlich nicht gehört hat. Andere Auftritte Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology erscheint Tear zusammen mit Luke durch eine Hyperresonance in Terresia. Die beiden sind daher die einzigen Helden, deren Hintergrund nicht abgeändert wurde, um Teil dieser Welt sein zu können, da sie letztendlich dennoch aus Auldrant stammen. Sie reisen von Ort zu Ort und erkunden die ihnen fremde Welt, aber ihre Reise in Doplund. Dort schließen sie sich der Ad Libitum an und können von nun an rekrutiert werden. Im Abspann werden die beiden wieder nach Auldrant getragen. Kurzgefasst *Tear ist eine Seventh Fonist und Mitglied der Oracle Knights, die Grand Maestro Mohs vom Order of Lorelei unterstehen. *Tears missglückter Mordanschlag auf ihren Bruder Van erfolgte, weil sie erfuhr, dass er die Menschen der Outer Lands vernichten will. Die Folge des Fehlschlags ist die Hyperresonance zwischen ihr und Luke, die sie weit weg befördert. Tear ist danach vorerst damit beschäftigt, Luke wieder nach Hause zu bringen. *Beim Absenken der Outer Lands ist es stets Tear, die sich dem Passage Ring offenbaren muss, damit er sein Siegel freigibt. Sie absorbiert hierbei Miasma aus dem Kern und kontaminiert damit die Fonons in ihrem Körper, die diesen dann nicht mehr verlassen können. So werden ihre inneren Organe angegriffen, aber sie erhält Medizin dafür. *Bei Ions Tod absorbiert dieser Tears kranke Fonons und löst sich daraufhin auf, wodurch auch ihre kontaminierten Fonons verschwinden. Tear wird dadurch geheilt. *Tear trägt maßgeblich zu dem finalen Sieg über Van bei, indem sie die Grand Fonic Hymn in ihrer Vollständigkeit singen und damit Lorelei beschwören kann. ---- Charakterliste en:Tear Grants Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Tear Grants Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Radiant Mythology